Hey, it's me, the Philippines!
by Philippines-Sayuri
Summary: Just memories that don't exist! Remnicise with the Philippines, as we explore her past!
1. America

**Hey, this is my new Fandom, Hetalia!**

**Meet the Philippines**

"I hate you," I spat out. America has used his last chance on me. I pulled out one of my expertly hidden daggers and threw it at him. "Bye!" I happily yelled, walking away from his dead body that I knew would re-animate soon. How sad. But I guess that's what you get for being a nation. I remember when I was first put on the planet.

**Flashback! Huzzah!**

"No! I want to be independent!" I said running off from Hermano Espana. I started wandering off and came to a place known as the 'New world'. Soon enough, I came across a boy who was snuggling a rabbit, and what seemed to be either crying or laughing. "What's wrong?" I asked. He turned around with puffy eyes, and a tear stained face, to let me know he had been crying. He stood up, towering a good foot or two over my 5 year old body. I estimated he was about ten. He had wild dirty blonde hair, with a weird piece sticking out. He had blue eyes, red and puffy from crying about whatever. He sniffled before crying out again, "my big brother left me!" and attacking me with an assault hug. "I-it's okay! I'll play with you, okay?" I said feeling sympathetic for the child boy. "Are you a human?" he asked and I reeled back in shock. "Yah, are you?" he nodded. "I'm America. My real name is Alfred!" he said happily, completely forgetting about what happened earlier. "Oh, well I'm the Philippines. Hermano Spain says my name is Maria, but I'm not too big a fan of that name. Just call me Sayuri, Kay?" "Okey doke! Whaddya want to do first?" he asked. I shrugged, and he ran off to some large animal, that looked pretty dangerous. "Let's play toss the bison!" he then picked it up and started swinging it around, with ease. My eye twitched, as I smiled a little crazily. This is gonna be an interesting friendship….

A few days later…

I was playing with Alfred and his weird games. I had decided to give him a nickname Alfie, because Alfred is boring. I was watching him teaching me how to do something, when something picked me up from behind. "There you are mi hermana!" Spain yelled out happily. I screamed, and Alfie heard. He came up and kicked Spain in the shins, causing him to drop me. Before I ran away to my next destination, I yelled out "Don't forget to visit me Alfie!" "I promise!"

I didn't see him for awhile. A long while.

**Flashback end.**

I looked at America talk mindlessly through the meeting. I miss being friends with him, but, things happen…


	2. Atlantis and Japan

_Chapter 2, My Sister_

My Sister. I don't remember much about our beginning, other than I was practically saved by her from a couple countries. I do however remember our end.

"Now, Sasa, you stay close to me, OK?" "Yes ma'am!" I marked off with a salute, and we were off. Today, Big sister Neri was gonna take me shopping. She didn't really want me to leave the house to often, so usually did my countries' things for me. She did leave me with _Pransiya_ whenever she left. We were walking through the store when I spotted a fluffy kitty with a red bow. "Neri! Look, look!" I yelled tugging at her shirt. "Sasa," she said with a little disapproving tone. I frowned. I was determined to get that kitty. I looked at Neri, to see if she was watching. I made my way to the aisle I saw the fluffy toy. I grabbed it and quickly introduced it to my bear my big sis gave me, Filipino. I then turned around and couldn't see my guardian. I tried to find my way to the place I left her, but only ended in getting more lost. After about 10 minutes, I gave up and started crying. A man came after hearing my tiny wailing sound. "Herllo, are you okay, little girl?" I looked at him. He had raven black hair, and dull brown eyes, that I felt hypnotized by. I then jumped on him and cried into his white suit. "My big sister!" He tensed at first, and tried to push me off, but I took no notice and kept my iron grip on him. "Okay... What's your name? I am Japan." "Hello Mr. Japan. I'm Sayuri, or the Philippines." "Oh, you're a country? Well, I guess you can stay with me until you found your sister-" I cut him off and gave him another hug. " Thank you so much... Big brother!" "0_0"

That's how I lost and gained a sibling. I missed my sister for the time being, but Japan was a pretty awesome brother, despite his social awkwardness.


	3. Spain

_Hermano España_

"Hello Maria~!" Spain announced his presence by yelling out my least favorite name. "Hõla Spain, but can you please stop calling me Maria, I got a name change for a reason." I complained. "Oh, but why not? You let Lovi call you Maria!" " No I don't." " You sure don't put up much of a fight about it. If I knew any better, I'd say you still have a crush on him." I paused what I was doing before heavily blushing. "Never liked him. Not like that, anyway." "You keep telling yourself that, _hermana_, but I know the truth. Huh, you claimed independence at a pretty early age, sí?" I nodded, not really wanting to talk about it. But as fate would play it, that stupid flashback played in my mind

_My little body was close to breaking. He may have won this battle, but not the war. Hermano Spain's axe was positioned, as a pained look in his eyes were present. "Wow. For someone who loves his sister so much, he doesn' t show much mercy." I spat, making him look more pained. " Hermana, in war, there is no mercy. I just can't lose another sibling. Why can't I keep a sibling!" He then lifted his foot of me and did the unthinkable. He cried. I was shocked to say the least. I thought a little over it. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Hermano, loosen your grip and stop being so overprotective. I love you, but I want my independence, so I have to get it one way or the other. I love you, kapatid na alkali. See you next battle."_

I found myself tearing up a bit in Spain's arms. He petted my hair, and calmed me down a little. "Do you know the last time I saw you cry?" I shook my head in his chest. "When you were about three, and Romano stepped on one of your mangoes because you said mangoes were better than tomatos. I swear that was the cutest little couple I've ever seen!" I smiled and hit his chest. "No. It wasn't" I rolled my eyes. "Come, on. Let's go shopping!" "Whatever, Hermano."


	4. Romano

**If you want to read about China, visit my profile on deviantArt-supadorable-p134- and read my devious journal entry about it. I apologize, I don't think I can rewrite it... **

_Mio Amico_

"Your a jerk."

"Your a jerk"

"Hermanos, can't we just get along?"

"No way, he thinks tomatoes are better!"

"Il vogliono pensa manchi sono migliori!"

This sentence basically made Philippines fume. She didn't like hearing words she didn't understand. She hit Romano and proceeded to pelt him with his beloved tomatoes. "What the hell?!" Romano then started to cuss out the Philippines in his native tongue. Which caused her to do the same. Which caused Spain to deflate all happiness and peace out of him.

It had been a couple of years since Spain had first brought Philippines home. Romano came behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned swiftly in such a way it made the little tomato lover blush. "Yes Roma~?" "W-well…" He thrust a tomato at her, and she gladly accepted. "I'm sorry for saying tomatoes are better. And... and for beingsuchajerk." "I'm sorry? What was that last part?" "D-don't make me repeat myself!" "Roma~" "Cazzo! Fine. I said I'm sorry for being a jerk…" Romano blushed even harder, and Philippines suspected it was because he wasn't use to this kind of thing. "Lovi, You''ll always be my jerk. It's just you being you!" She kissed his cheek, Which (if possible) made his blush darker. Philippines then frowned. "But... I have some unfortunate news... Roma, haven't you wanted your independence?" Romano gained a shocked look. "Bella! You can't be serious!" She nodded. She smiled. "But that doesn't mean I'll forget you! Remember, _Alala sa I sang tao ay kapareho ng pagiging sa kanila!"_

.:::*:::.

Philippines was nearly late for the Asian Nations meeting. While she was running, she saw Spain and Romano. "Kumusta Hermano! Kumusta Jerk!" She yelled whizzing past them. "Jerk?" Spain began "You are not taking offense to that? Why?" "Because godammit! It's a sign of affection" Romano flinched at the squee coming from the Spaniard. Then he gasped."What now?" Romano asked, highly annoyed. "Does this mean I can call you jerk?!" Romano karate chopped his head. "HELL NO!"


End file.
